The invention relates to collapsible or folding frame shelters. Collapsible shelters typically have a metal framework covered by a fabric canopy. Although various frameworks have been used, they all generally have telescopically extending legs that support a folding truss made up of pivotally interconnected links. The truss can be expanded from a compact storage and transport position into an extended position for holding up the fabric canopy. Roof poles are typically pivotally attached to the legs, with the roof poles directly supporting the fabric or other material used for the canopy. Since collapsible shelters are relatively lightweight and easily carried, they are often used to provide shade, and also limited protection from wind and rain, in various outdoor locations, such as beaches, picnic areas, outdoor swap meets, etc. While different collapsible shelters have been used with varying degrees of success in the past, there remains a need for improved collapsible shelters.